


hit me, baby, one more time

by everythinghappensforareason17



Series: Aos Drabbles [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Challenge Response, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Isolation, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Threesome, Tension, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/pseuds/everythinghappensforareason17
Summary: "I fucked up"





	hit me, baby, one more time

**Author's Note:**

> **Pre-Fitzsimmons/Pre-FSK and Bioquake + “I fucked up”**
> 
> **okay, this is the first time i’m posting a drabble that’s not really within the guidelines of the challenge. it’s still less than a 1000 words, but it isn’t a true drabble. i figured it would be okay to add it to my july challenge collection. i just couldn’t help myself…i had to write another little (if you count 700 words as little) taste of ‘lucifer is lonely’ or at this rate i like to call it, my vastly growing future FSK multi-chapter piece. haha!**
> 
> **so enjoy some more angst with a choking amount of tension…it’s what i seem to do best:)**
> 
> _written for @aosficnet2 for their july true drabble challenge on tumblr_

“Don’t strike me as criminals…as _assassins_. You’re both _too_ pretty…stick out like sore thumbs.” Leopold muttered, head down…voice timid. His delicate hands slick with Daisy’s blood, his fingers graceful…movements frenzied with experience… _skillful_ …as he continued to mend Daisy’s wound.

 _Her wound_. It was still red and inflamed and seeped in pus… _definitely infected_ …but Jemma wasn’t worried anymore. Leopold Fitz came equipped with the _best_ medicine S.H.I.E.L.D. could buy.

He was _The Doctor_ after all.

He glanced at her, watching her reaction to his prodding. His expression leery...but curious and full of silent questions. Jemma inclined her head, giving him permission to continue with his observations. She owed him that much. He was saving Daisy’s life. 

He nodded and went on. “Look too _normal_ to be holding a brain injured S.H.I.E.L.D. agent hostage for misplaced vengeance.” 

Jemma cocked her gun at that, a tad offended. He _knew_ that wasn’t how things had went down. They were in this situation— _trapped in an underground hydra base…with a fucking cerebral hypoxia damaged war criminal and a bullet hole in her shoulder and a critical inhuman partner with nowhere to go—_ because of his _prat_ of a father and because— 

_Blood…tears… panic… and a beautiful male voice whispering to her in the darkness of her sorrow of watching her best friend slipping away from her._

_“It’s gonna scar…” He soothed, his dainty fingers brushing against her cut._

_She grabbed his hand, pushing it away. “I don’t care. I’ll live. Save my friend.” –_ She _couldn’t_ kill him. Not with Daisy’s life on the line.

Leopold held his hands up. “Sorry, didn’t mean anything by that. Let’s just drop it.”

Jemma shook her head. _Fuck him_. He’d poked the bear and now he was going to face her wrath.

“Maybe that’s what makes us good at our jobs, being underestimated… _overlooked_ …” Her temper flared…eyes blazing brown fire. “Besides, what else can an ex-Hydra agent and an inhuman do in this world?”

 _Nothing! Not_ _since S.H.I.E.L.D. took over and wiped everyone on the opposing sides of their beliefs out_! She felt like yelling, but left _that_ unspoken. Wouldn’t do any good to say her hypocrisies out loud. She’d once been exterminating anyone not fitting into her ideals too—especially inhumans.

“You’re _inhuman_?” He asked, breathless…his hands trembling. Jemma shifted in her seat. She knew the beginnings of a panic attack…seen Daisy have more than enough of them to last her a lifetime…only his wouldn’t potentially level an entire country if gone unchecked.

So she let him be. “No. Ex Hydra.”

“She is?” He pointed at Daisy's unmoving form on the bed.

Jemma tightened her hold on the gun.

“Do anything to jeopardize her recovery and I will personally be the one to put a bullet in that prodigal head of yours. We clear?” She growled, her tone venomous and deadly.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” He barked back, sounding _betrayed_.

Jemma cocked an eyebrow. “You didn’t need to know.” She replied, feigning nonchalance. It wouldn’t have helped save Daisy. He couldn’t be trusted. He was the _enemy_. Plain and simple.

“Bullshit!” He yelled, slamming his hand on the end table. She felt her heckles raise. Every instinct rioting, calling for her fight or flight response. Jemma aimed her gun for his head. She _never_ chose flight. “You were afraid of what I’d might do…afraid I wouldn’t have saved her if I’d known.”

 _Bloody hell_. He had her there _._ She’d been _terrified_ …would have done _anything_ to get him to work his medical magic to save her best friend. “Would you have?” She asked, turning his accusations around on him…putting him in the spotlight…hoping to watch him burn.

“Doesn’t matter. The choice was _taken_ from me. She’s going to _live_.” He spat.

“ _So sorry_. _I_ fucked up.” She mocked, unapologetic for her actions. She wasn’t here to appease his hatred. She just wanted her best friend to come out of this alive…and she’ll do _anything_ to achieve that goal.

“ _Don’t lie to me again_.” He warned. “ _You won’t like the consequences._ ”

Jemma scoffed, stretching her legs out. Taking his malice at face value. She refused to make promises she more than likely wouldn’t keep…not to him.

It wasn’t in her nature to make bargains with the devil.

_**the end.** _


End file.
